


恋爱战争理论

by jijiang



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	恋爱战争理论

　　听着优吉欧离开的声音，桐人才敢睁开眼睛。  
　　  
　　‘我草……’  
　　  
　　‘什么玩意……’  
　　  
　　桐人承认这种话很破坏气氛，但现在他的大脑已经不听使唤了，他想不出其他任何词来。他感觉自己的灵魂都被那个吻给给抽离了，它出窍后向着天际双足腾空，此刻才刚刚着陆。  
　　  
　　再三确认刚才那份温热是真实存在的之后，桐人用手碰了一下自己的唇，有点湿——原本桐人还以为就只是单纯地唇与唇相贴，不料刚才他还用舌尖点了一下自己，这就留下了证据，优吉欧亲吻过他的证据。  
　　  
　　‘我该怎么办？’  
　　  
　　‘一会告诉他我其实是醒着的？’  
　　  
　　‘不不不这也太草率了，万一是玩笑……’  
　　  
　　‘醒醒，桐谷和人，哪有这样的玩笑啊。’  
　　  
　　‘他喜欢我？’  
　　  
　　‘真的假的……’  
　　  
　　‘假的吧……不，不可能，他就是喜欢我。’  
　　  
　　‘就像我也喜欢他那样。’  
　　  
　　桐人今天知道了一个秘密：自己的暗恋对象也喜欢自己。  
　　  
　　这场朋友游戏终究还是优吉欧先败下阵来，桐人不无自豪地想：哎呀呀，让你憋着藏着比谁都能耐，死也不告诉我，这下可好了，被我发现了吧——三十年河东，三十年河西，你敢装睡捉弄我，这回我就装睡急死你。  
　　  
　　至此，“战略决胜”阶段开始。  
　　  
　　然后又是二人日常的演技对决：优吉欧装作自己什么都没做，桐人装作自己什么都不知道。  
　　  
　　优吉欧注意到桐人今天有点反常，说话的语调都是上扬的，他似乎心情很好。优吉欧心想自己是不是被发现了，试探地问：“刚醒吗？睡了好久啊”。  
　　  
　　“嗯，有你在身边睡得特踏实。”桐人自我评价为演技绝佳。  
　　  
　　“那就好，我刚才用便利店的电话联系了司机，一会先送你回去。”  
　　  
　　“哇，真可靠啊，优吉欧。”  
　　  
　　“所以别赖床了，赶紧收拾一下。”  
　　  
　　“哦”，桐人嘴上答应了，但依旧稳稳地躺着。  
　　  
　　“再不起来我可就走了？”  
　　  
　　“都相拥而眠了，怎么可以少了早安吻？”，桐人眼睛里有忽闪忽闪的光，他指了指自己的脸。  
　　  
　　依据这荡浪不羁的言论，优吉欧猜测桐人刚才八成是醒着的，他很想告诉他：“刚才我已经给过了，你要是不介意的话再来一个也可以”，但这未免过于孟浪，要找一个更好的时机才行，所以他说出口的仍然是：“快起来了，少弄那些没用的。”  
　　  
　　“好凶啊，优吉欧。你要是害羞的话可以像我这样——”，桐人说完对着优吉欧的方向撅了下嘴，做出亲吻的表情，还毫不知耻地发出了“啵”的声音。他目光奕奕地盯着优吉欧，等待对方的回应。  
　　  
　　优吉欧思索片刻后坐直身子，闭上眼把手指放在唇边轻轻碰了一下，然后伸向桐人的脸——  
　　  
　　“唉唉唉，疼，疼，别掐，我起床，这就起床！”  
　　  
　　直到桐人坐在坂井家的车上，他还依旧捂着半边脸控诉着优吉欧的无情：“晚一点有什么关系吗，反正放假……”，换来的是优吉欧的沉默，桐人迟疑道：“你……今天有安排？”  
　　  
　　“本来有，但现在已经中午了，取消了。”  
　　  
　　“……啊？什么？！对不起对不起，不是……那你刚才还惯着我干什么？不要紧吧这个？”桐人自觉理亏，连忙道歉。  
　　  
　　“没事，明天也行。”  
　　  
　　“这样啊……那还好，下次有事你记得直接告诉我啊。”  
　　  
　　“那你明天有空吗？”  
　　  
　　“有啊。”桐人回答道，他看着前方不断奔向自己的路：“等会儿，你今天原本想做什么？”  
　　  
　　“约你啊。”  
　　  
　　这个冲击力还不够，下面的事才让桐人认清优吉欧的真实面貌——  
　　  
　　只见优吉欧从自己的口袋里拿出手机，点开游玩团购用的app。桐人回忆起昨晚到今早优吉欧的话：  
　　  
　　——“咱们顺着风的方向走吧。”因为他查过了地图，知道这边有能留宿的地方。  
　　  
　　——“不用，我不联系家人。”因为他提前告诉他们自己不回去了。  
　　  
　　——“我刚才用便利店的电话联系了司机。”便利店的座机又没有电话溥，他怎么可能把司机的手机号码记得那么清楚。  
　　  
　　——“我没带手机。”  
　　  
　　所以，打从一开始他就带着手机，并且抱着跟自己一起过夜的想法吗？  
　　  
　　还不等桐人消化完事实，优吉欧说道：“其实你早就醒了吧。”  
　　  
　　“我没有”，桐人铁了心不承认。  
　　  
　　优吉欧笑了，桐人想打他：“行啊，优吉欧，我认栽，我真是着了你的道了”。  
　　  
　　如果真的没醒，他正常应该回答：“什么”，而不是“我没有”。只有早上装睡后还一直把这件事放在心上才会直接做出答复。  
　　  
　　“恋爱即战争”，这是桐谷直叶曾灌输给他哥哥桐人的思想，桐人到今天总算是参透了其中的道理了：在他和优吉欧的角逐中，他从来就没占据过主导权——因为自己的根本利益，自己的立场就是优吉欧，所以自然由优吉欧来主宰这场斗争。  
　　  
　　短短的几个小时内，战略决胜，宣告失败。  
　　  
　　优吉欧靠向桐人，把手机放在两人中间。桐人看着页面内各大商场的信息，摇了摇头：“我很少出门的，你挑吧”。  
　　  
　　优吉欧了然，干脆道：“游乐场，电玩城还是密室逃脱？”  
　　  
　　“全是娱乐性质的啊……你让我看看”，桐人接过优吉欧的手机，看了半天，然后从“历史访问”里找出了年代久远的记录——“就这个吧”，桐人指着屏幕把手机递了回去。  
　　  
　　页面显示的是一座教堂博物馆，优吉欧以前想去但一直都没去成，他抬头问道：“真的选这个吗？”  
　　  
　　“反正以后出来玩的机会有的是，下次再去别的地方也不迟。”  
　　  
　　由于前面驾驶位上有司机，所以桐人在敲定方案后拿过优吉欧的手机点开“备忘录”，输入到：“我们是在交往吗”。  
　　  
　　优吉欧探头看完了桐人输入的字，故作惊讶道：“不然呢？我还以为从开学第一天起我们就已经确立关系了呢”。  
　　  
　　桐人惊慌地比了个噤声的手势，示意优吉欧旁边还有人，接着在手机上输入：“这便宜让你占的”。过程中优吉欧的手机锁屏了一次，桐人习惯性地输入了自己手机的密码“1007”，结果发现锁屏竟然开了。算了，这种细节，不用太在意。  
　　  
　　桐谷和人回到家，反复解释加道歉后，把自己关在了房间里，直接瘫坐在地上。  
　　  
　　‘不行，我得缓缓’。他抓了抓自己的头发捋了一下现状，简单概括来说就是：牵手了、睡觉了、接吻了、告白了，哦对，明天还要约会。  
　　  
　　完全缓不过来。  
　　  
　　桐人在对着衣柜后悔自己怎么只有千篇一律的黑色帽衫和T恤，优吉欧则正在规划路线，时不时又回到菜单点开他手机备忘录的置顶：  
　　  
　　—我们是在交往吗  
　　  
　　—当然了，桐人先生  
　　  
　　—这便宜让你占的  
　　  
　　—我还没占够呢  
　　  
　　（下面很脏，我提醒过你了。）  
　　  
　　“我要开摄像头了……”，桐人的声音从耳机里传来，优吉欧回答他：“开吧”。  
　　  
　　“对方申请进行视频通话”，优吉欧做足了心理准备，点了“确认”。  
　　  
　　“优吉欧……”入眼便是少年那张羞红的脸，他上身穿着家居服，下身仅着一条棉质内裤，看背景是在家里的浴室。  
　　  
　　桐人放好手机，目光闪烁不敢正视屏幕里的优吉欧，支支吾吾道：“那个，我放完生理盐水了，水温也调好了，然后怎么做……”  
　　  
　　“吸痰管呢？”  
　　  
　　桐人拿起细长的软管对着手机：“消过毒了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，用手掐住连接输液器的那端，捏着往外捋，把空气排出去。”  
　　  
　　桐人听着优吉欧的话，一步步操作下去。  
　　  
　　“拿住，别松手，在管口涂一点润滑剂。”  
　　  
　　桐人僵着身子拧开手边的小瓶子，往手里倒了倒，却始终都没有倒出来润滑液，他最后一下甩得有些用力，结果倒多了：“啊，这……”  
　　  
　　“管口很小的，蘸一点就够了，剩下的擦掉吧，或者你涂在肛口也行。”优吉欧的声音毫无波澜。  
　　  
　　“肛……”桐人听到这个字，吞咽了好一阵，他反复告诉自己优吉欧这是在做医学指导，不能再在心里自我高潮了。他用纸擦净了多余的部分，又往管口抹了点润滑液，抹完还用手戳了戳白炽灯下泛着光的柔软管口，心想这就是一会要插进去的东西。  
　　  
　　“处理完了？进浴缸吧，把东西都带过去。”  
　　  
　　桐人把东西放好，最后移过去的是手机支架，他听优吉欧说：“脱裤子，侧卧，屈膝，让手机正对着屁股”。  
　　  
　　桐人跪坐在浴缸内，听着对方细致的描述，一想到接下来自己要做的事就羞耻到无地自容，他央求道：“优吉欧……要不我们别做了。”  
　　  
　　“是你说要灌肠的，马上就结束了，很快的。”优吉欧把声音放的很轻，很缓，桐人终是受不住他的诱导，背过去褪下了内裤，露出两团浑圆的雪球。  
　　  
　　优吉欧的手机屏被白面一样的屁股占据，他稳住心神道：“先往里插吸痰管……你没插进去，放松。”桐人找准了位置，但是那根软管就是软趴趴地杵在他的臀缝里，他干着急可还是插不进去。  
　　  
　　优吉欧安抚道：“别紧张，深呼吸”，桐人歇了片刻，然后又尝试了一次。  
　　  
　　“啊——”一声微弱的惊呼。  
　　  
　　进去了。  
　　  
　　桐人能清晰地感觉出他身体里东西的形状和前端润滑剂的冰凉丝滑，虽然有点异物感但并不难受，这不由得让他松了口气。优吉欧让他把软管往深处送，他照做之后等着下一步的指令。  
　　  
　　“可以松开夹子了。”  
　　  
　　“啪嗒”一声，变速器的开关被打开，温热的液体匀速流动，奔入他的肠腔。  
　　  
　　“唔……嗯，有点胀，还有点暖和和的……”  
　　  
　　优吉欧盯着屏幕，感觉画面里的穴像是渴得不行，不住嘴地往里灌水。  
　　  
　　几分钟后，优吉欧手机的画面变成浴室里的瓷砖，桐人把麦也关了，估计是在排泄。  
　　  
　　优吉欧放下手机，闭眼想象起手机那边的画面——他硬了。  
　　  
　　他在想象恋人蹲着排便的样子，然后就硬了。  
　　  
　　‘这什么变态行为……’  
　　  
　　优吉欧越想把这份躁动压下去，桐人自我纾解的样子就越往他脑子里钻。  
　　  
　　“优吉欧——”耳机里再度传来声音，少年的脸重新出现在画面上。  
　　  
　　桐人大着胆子说：“其实还……挺舒服的，我想再试一次”。  
　　  
　　这回桐人熟练多了，很快就进入了输液的流程，而且插得比上次还深。桐人正满足于被灌满的快感，耳边却听到了低低的喘息声，但这可不是他发出来的，他吹了声口哨，轻佻道：“你在自慰啊，优吉欧。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“不是说好了只做讲解吗，医生？”  
　　  
　　“忍不住了。”  
　　  
　　还真直白，桐人在心里评价道。  
　　  
　　时间一分一秒的流逝，优吉欧发现不太对劲——“桐人？怎么弄了这么久？”  
　　  
　　屏幕里的画面没有变化，可能是信号不好，卡住了。优吉欧正想退出通话，手机又花屏了几秒——信号恢复正常，然后优吉欧怔住了——  
　　  
　　估计是桐人慌乱中碰到了手机，优吉欧的视角发生了变化，现在从屏幕里看：桐人腿间的阴茎没精打采地垂着，上面却挺着孕妇一样大的肚子。他一只手扶着肚子，一只手撑住墙壁，人抖得跟筛子一样，想起身却起不来，半跪半坐，神情痛苦，声音里着带哭腔：“胀，好胀，别看我……尤吉欧，我夹不住了……”  
　　  
　　“噗——”令人羞耻的声音过后，桐人的股间淌下棕黄色的液体，间或夹带着粪渣，在白皙大腿的映衬下无比刺眼。他弄脏了浴缸，但没有心思去管。  
　　  
　　“别看了，求求你，把视频关了吧，我求求你了——”桐人在哭，他发现优吉欧正一瞬不瞬地盯着他排泄，审视的目光针扎一样刺在他身上，羞耻感几乎将他逼上绝路。  
　　  
　　“……你灌了多少水？”  
　　  
　　“1600……”断断续续的啜泣里他勉强答复。  
　　  
　　“我说过800就可以了。”  
　　  
　　“可是说明书上写1600没问题的……我想弄的干净一点嘛。”做错事的还先委屈起来了。  
　　  
　　桐人排出来的液体颜色越来越淡，最后变成了透明的清液，一股一股地往外冒，像是产妇的羊水破了。  
　　  
　　“优吉欧……”视频通话的最后屏幕一片漆黑，优吉欧听到桐人虚脱的声音：“回来跟我做吧，我都洗好了……好不好。”  
　　  
　　通话结束——优吉欧睁眼，醒了过来。  
　　  
　　是梦啊，他有些遗憾地想。  
　　  
　　抬头看向窗外，云层在浓重的夜色里穿梭。都无需他低头确认，他都能猜测出自己下面糟糕的状况，该死的是他还在飞机上。


End file.
